board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Judge's Brother
CantFaketheFunk 29. Judge's Brother He's the Judge's brother. Why is he Canadian if the other judge isn't? Still, his magnificent playoff beard and the fact that he's basically the awesome Judge except Canadian put him fairly far down the list. Plus, the moment where you run into the other courtroom in 3-2 and he's all "Who're these hosers!?" made me crack the **** up. ---- Cloud and Squall 46th: Judge's Brother Appearances: 3-2, 3-4, 3-5 Favorite Quote: "Why, Mr. Edgeworth... I'm not sure I like you wagging your finger at me as though I were some hoser!" The Judge's brother wasn't around very long. I don't think he ever got to deliver a verdict did he? throughout the entire 3rd game. In case 3-2, Luke Atmey had to be a witness for the defense, to prove he was the murderer. In 3-4, Terry Fawles killed himself. In 3-5, the Judge took over. He's still a cool guy with his playoff beard and all. He's just not quite cool enough to match up with his brother. Of course he's also not been around nearly as long. ---- Naye745 22. Judge's Brother yeah this is probably a little high but oh well having the other judge be so much like the original judge (but canadian!) was kind of goofy but i loved this guy and his silly comments plus he has THE PLAYOFF BEARD and that's just so cool ---- Paratroopa1 30. Judge's Brother I'm not so sure how I feel about this guy! No really, though. I mean, yeah, he's pretty awesome. It was definitely an interesting change of pace having a different guy up there after being so used to the other Judge for more than two games now, and he's not like, a total carbon copy of the Judge, which was nice. Their personalities are a little different, although subtle. And of course, the Judge's Brother is Canadian, and his gimmick (and marvelous playoff beard) doesn't stick around long enough to get old so he remains an interesting change of pace. However, he is not, nor will he ever be, THE Judge, so I just can't justify a high ranking for this guy. He'll never hold quite the same place in my heart. ---- SSBM_Guy 25. Judge's Brother http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/judge2.png Case(s): 3-2, 3-4, 3-5 Whoa. Poor Judge's Brother. He doesn't have any official artwork at all. Anyways, the Judge's Brother is totally awesome. Not as cool as, say, his brother, but still pretty cool. That playoff beard is totally badass. And it's blonde, too. If you read my write-up about Russell Berry, you should know about my fanboyism to blonde males. <_< Er...anyways, the guy acts like he's Canadian. He's pretty damn hilarious. He needs to be in more court trials...though, I prefer his brother. Also, he calls Phoenix Wright a hoser. Badass. ---- transience 17. Judge's Brother - haha I can't help it - best part of 3-2: bursting into the courtroom to find this dude calling you a hoser - what the hell, who translated that one, it's genius - really he's not any different than the judge besides the aboots and the ehs, but that's cool by me because the judge is radical ---- WiggumFan267 46. Judge’s Brother I didn't like him nearly as much as the old standby judge, although this guy is still awesome, what with his glorious playoff beard and his Canadian accent, although his catch aboot having unsure thoughts on things was kind of bleh to me. But yeah this guy is ok and I'm sure I'll like him more my second playthrough and in AJ:AA. Addendum: Wigs admits his own stupidity of Judge Bro in AJ:AA. ---- Leonhart4 21. The Judge's Brother The Good: For the most part, he's just like his older brother, which is always a good thing. He's kinda crazy and spacey at times, which just adds to the charm. The Judge's brother does have some distinctive differences. The most obvious one is the fact that he's apparently Canadian, for whatever the reason. It's pretty funny to hear him calling people hosers and talking about his glorious playoff beard (I especially loved the quote where he said that he died a Santa beard blond and wore it until it grew out). Also, for some reason, I just love his "I'm not sure how I feel about that" gimmick. The Best: There are two moments that really define the Judge's brother for me. The first is in 3-2 when you break into the courtroom to subpoena Luke Atmey, and all of a sudden, you've got a judge asking who the hoser is interrupting his courtroom, eh? The second is during 3-4 after Edgeworth does the von Karma finger wag at him, and he says, "Why, Mr. Edgeworth...I'm not sure I like you wagging your finger at me as though I were some hoser!" One of my favorite quotes in the series right there. Just brilliant. The Bad: While I do enjoy the fact that the Judge's brother is basically just more of the same ol' Judge we know and love, he doesn't really do enough to distinguish himself. I'm not sure if I'd like someone who's too different from the Judge because I'm not sure if it'd really work though. Plus, he doesn't really do anything better than the Judge either. The Worst: He tends to be more strict and serious than the Judge does in his court proceedings. While he is often crazy and humorous, he seems to try to take things more seriously. The only times that the Judge isn't as likable is when he's being too serious (such as penalizing for pressing), so being more serious works against his brother here, I suppose. Category:Fictional characters